super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
On-Screen Appearance Look Who Hanging out Together Shawn and Serena Walk their way on the stage While Shawn Says "Well, well, well! look who's hanging out together!" Special Attacks (Shawn) Neutral Special - YTPBuddy Shawn Summons One of His YTPBuddy With an MS Paint Version of an Assist Trophy. They will each do a different attack and make your attacks stronger. But they can be easily knocked out like a SSE enemy. Here is the List of His YTPBuddies * SANESSS - He Shoots Out a Big Bone, Which Deals 15% Damage * Gay Luigi - shoots a Not so Powerful Gay fireball, Which cause 7% Damage * Malleo- Says "YOU OBEY ME OR YOU WILL BE DAMAGED *insert name here*" Attack him and he says that line again Which counters the opponent Saying "YOUR DAMAGED" Side Special - Fidget Spinner Shawn Spin A Fidget Spinner Then Throw It. It Cause 78% Damage To Opponent. Spinning A Fidget Spinner Will Heal His 5% Damage. Also He Run To The Fidget Spinner He Thrown. Running To Opponent Will KOing Them. He's invincible when he's Spinning A Fidget Spinner. He Grab A Fidget Spinner He's Running To. After Grabing It. He Start Spinning It Again. After Throw It The Second Time. A Girl Grab It Saying There Banned. Then He Can't Use The Side B Anymore. Up Special - Going Up! Shawn's body gravitate and it go's up and you can float and go to any directions but after 20 seconds or releasing Up B, you fall down and the Up B can stun opponents with no damage. Down Special - Hey, Serena! Shawn Switches to Serena Special Attacks (Serena) Neutral Special - Burnt Breakfast Serena hold's a burnt breakfast. If you touch it. You will get burn. Press A to throw the food and it does 25% damage and when it is on the ground it is a food but it is bad, if you walk or run over the food in the ground you will slip like others slip traps and if you eat it. it does 33% damage! Side Special - Frying Pan Threat Serena flings a food (random food) with a frying pan and if you touch the pan, you will get burnt also if the food land on the ground they are now edible food. list of Foods: Chicken- Heals 10% damage and does damage 20%. Pizza- Heals 20% damage and rarely does 40% damage Chili Dish- Does burning damage meaning 23% damage! this does not heal opponents and when they eat it does burning damage! Up Special - The Steps Serena will walk into some Go!Animate stairs and after 5 seconds they disappear, you can choose 8 directions and hold B to make the stairs longer. Down Special - Oh Shawn! Serena Switches to Shawn Final Smash (Both)- That Computer is a Bomb Serena make Shawn Draw Her With Him On His Computer. Suddenly The Screen Of The Computer Turn Into a countdown Of The Bomb That explode. They Panic And Then Spit Up To Go In A Room That Appear Out Of No where. opponents get in a room but the one opponent stay in the stage. After That. The Rooms Will Vaish Then The Computer explode instantly K.O. a opponent Who's lef on The Stage. After That. The Room Appear On A Another Stage. The Doors Will Open Release Shawn, Serena And The Opponent's. The Room's * 4 players: Room For 4 * 3 players: Room For 3 * 2 players: Room For 2 KOSFX (Shawn) KOSFX1: (Coughs) KOSFX2: In Joel's Voice: WHAT?! Star KOSFX: In Larry's Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: Nostalgia Critic Voice: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! KOSFX (Serena) KOSFX1: Ouch! KOSFX2: Watch It! Star KOSFX: ARE YOU REALLY SO GOSH DARN KIDDING ME?! Screen KOSFX: Oh Screw It I'm Done! Taunts (Shawn) Up: Let's Just Get to the Real Thing Sd: Says "It's Hilarious Because He Said So" Dn: In Jontron's Voice: "You Think I'm Going After That? Can't Do That" Dn (with one of his YTPBuddy): They High Five Taunts (Serena) Up: "I Love You" Sd: "Giggles" Dn: "Well, What did you expect? anything?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: They Both Dance Victory 2: Serena Kisses Shawn on The Cheek and They Both Blush Victory 3: They Both Hug and Blush Victory 4 (Only Against Garfield or Pen ): Shawn Says "OH GOD! I AM SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Lose/Clap: Shawn Appears Beaten Up, and Serena Conforts Him Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Shawn) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - I Destroy Shimmer And Shine Video *Dash Attack - Throws a Big Box of Everything *Forward tilt - summons His Go!Animate hand and points out *Up tilt - Cereal time! *Down tilt - CEA2 Catupult Dig *Side Smash - Summons Tom Blaster *Up Smash - Plays The Tuba *Down Smash - Go!Animate leg stomp Aerial Attacks *N-Air - YTP Collab Entry:Wario Ware Video *F-Air - Throws A Bom-Omb *B-Air - (In BFDI Voice) says Revenge! And will hit them with his can *U-Air - Lungey Speaker (saying SHIMMER AND SHINE IS WORST) *D-Air - My Go!Animate Mouth (Turns big and says mouth ten times) Throws *Grab - Go!Animate Stickman who hates All nick Jr. Show grabs *Pummel - Go!Animate Stickman uses Shimmer And Shine project with X on it. *Forward Throw- CEA Catupult Fling *Back Throw - GO!ANIMATE VS INCREADIBLEANIMATE!!!! *Up Throw - YayYayYay *Down Throw - Towel! Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Flowey(Sr Pelo Version) stabs with a knife *100% ledge attack: Asgore (Sr Pelo Version) appears out of nowhere *Front attack: Back Stab *Back attack: GVIAN and SLR Crossover *Trip attack: does a cycleGO! kick Standard Attacks (Serena) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - A Flower as a blade appears spinning to be a combo *Dash Attack - Knocks back and fourth in a random opponent randomly *Forward tilt - Girly kick *Up tilt - Not-so-Girl-kick *Down tilt - A Helicopter Appears *Side Smash - Bump in the air *Up Smash - ST-rong boy Pu-nch upper-CUT *Down Smash - 8-bit dora explodes. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kicks Upwards which plows the opponent, in air, she will swoop them. *F-Air - Says "WHERE IS SHAWN!?" *B-Air - Kicks Back *U-Air - Shoryukens *D-Air - Stomp Down Throws *Grab - Grabs With Her Hand *Pummel - Sprinkles And Glitters *Forward Throw- Hit Them With a Baseball Bat *Back Throw - Blockey Back Throw *Up Throw - Kick Them Up *Down Throw - Kick Them On The Ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Hit them With A Frying Pan *100% ledge attack: Hit's Them With a Hammer *Front attack: Shouts F*** YOU!" *Back attack: ONE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH! *Trip attack: Hammer Down Pros & Cons Pros *Shawn's YTPBuddy's Are good for battles. *Serena's Speed can dodge opponents. Cons *Some of there attacks are weak due to Go!Animate movement. Symbol The word "Go!" as in GoAnimate Victory Music SilvaGunner's Captain Falcon Victory Theme Kirby Hat Shawn His Glasses Serena Serena Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Shawn Says "Heya!" and Serena Says "Hello Guys!" Classic Mode Princess Twilight Sparkle: (Shawn) To Be Honest, How did you get your wings? (Serena) You're So Cute Shrek: (Shawn) Nice Try, Mr Orge! (Serena) To Be Honest, I Don't Like it how you smell! Putt-Putt: (Shawn) Oh Look A Car (Serena) WOW A CAR! Stingy: (Shawn) Share Your Things Stingy (Serena) Mine Stingy: Mine. Mine Stingy: Mine Burdine Maxwell: (Shawn) You're Fired (Serena) You're Fired EQG Fluttershy: (Shawn) I LOVE YOU! (Serena) You're So Cute Genderless Child: (Shawn) You're Defeated Child (Serena) You're Defeated Child Snide: (Shawn) You're Defeated Snide (Serena) You're Defeated Snide G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle: (Shawn) Get Rekt Lesbians! (Serena) You two make a cute couple <3 Cody: (Shawn) Hey Gay Wizard! (Serena) I Knew you were gay! Derpy Hooves: (Shawn) Wow...you really are insane.. (Serena) You're Crazy Zomby Gaga: (Shawn) Bye Bye Zomby (Serena) Bye Bye Zomby Circus Baby: (Shawn) You're So Creepy (Serena) I HATE FNAF 5! Abridged Joey: (Shawn) WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Serena) WHAT ARE THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Junior: (Shawn) HA GAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! (Serena) Your Look Like Bower.Jr From Super Mario Bros EQG Rarity: (Shawn) OH GOD! I AM SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? *Hugs Rarity* (Serena) Oh Your So Cute EQG Rarity: Awww Thank You Adventure Freddy Fazbear: (Shawn) You're So Creepy (Serena) I HATE FNAF WORLD! Barbie: (Shawn) *Slap Barbie* (Serena) Your Show Is Cancelled Regina George: (Shawn) Mom She Bulling Me (Serena) Get Send To Hell The Hub: (Shawn And Serena) Announcer: There The Reason Why Hub Dies Braceface: (Shawn) Tell you Dentist to get rid of those braces! (Serena) I Hate Your Braces! Lisa Simpson: (Shawn) You Ruin My Day (Serena) *Send Stewie To Kill Her* Adagio Dazzle: (Shawn) Your Defeated Adagio Dazzle (Serena) You're Defeated Adagio Dazzle Oishi Kawaii: (Shawn) Goodbye For Ever (Serena) Oishi Kawaii High School Battle Is Cancelled Junior Asparagus: (Shawn) Junior Asparagus: *Screams* (Serena) *Eat Junior Asparagus* Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer (Shawn) "Shawn Shawn Shawn Shawn" (Serena) "Let's Go Serena Let's Go Serena" Video Music Automaton Ending Music Not That Simple Lawl Food (Shawn) Pepsi (Serena) Taco Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pen and Salt (II) Colors *Joel & Vinny Cosplay *Sans & Toriel Cosplay *Toy Bonnie and Circus Baby Colors *Gender Swapped Versions of Themselves *7 Grand Dad & 8 Grand Ma Colors Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Celebrities Category:ShawnBarba2014Productions Inc. Category:Tag Team Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters Category:GoAnimate